Image sensing circuits are utilized in various image capturing devices such as digital cameras and digital scanners. Image sensing circuits typically consist of an array of detectors and unit cells that generate and store a charge in proportion to the light intensity received at the location of each detector. Once the charge has been stored in the unit cell, it may be read and converted into a pixel of a final image.